The present invention relates a magnetoresistive continuous seat track position sensor to determine longitudinal position of the seat in the vehicle. The signal generated thereby is communicated to a restraint control module, wherein, with additional input from other safety system sensors, the action of auxiliary safety devices such as air bags and seat belt pretentioners can be controlled in crash events. The magnetoresistive continuous seat track position sensor of the present invention is understood to be a safety system for vehicles.